codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Public Firearm Manufacturing Plant
Hello and welcome to the Public Firearm Manufacturing Plant! Here, you can create your own weapon manufacturer and post weapons. Rules #You must place a signature next to your firearm and company. #Please no vandalism #This is an article not a forum #You can make a firearm for another company if they hold a contest. List of Armories 'Antionium Armory- CAPace1' ' Name: XM-17 Adaptive Combat Rifle and Carbine ' Caliber: Adaptivive: 5.56 x45mm NATO or 7.62×39mm rounds Name: DMR-2011 Caliber: 7:62x51mm NATO 'Surkov Armory' - Sgt Sprinkles The Surkov AA-12MK1 Is high powered fully auto shotgun utilizing 12-guage rounds. The shotgun can carry more rounds than the average AA-12 and is used in more countries, The AA-12MK2 Is the second variant of the Surkov AA-12. The MK2 more closely resmbles the original AA-12 and has much less recoil than the MK1. The MK2 also has a drum magazine in replacement for the bulky box magazine and a full stock. The Surkov CSMG-1 is a compact high ROF SMG. The CSMG-1 is capable of firing rounds less than 46 caliber. The gun is very rare to be found in the battle field as it was taken out of production. The HC-11 is the first of a new line of revolutionary hand guns,The hand cannon. The HandCannon-2011 is the very first in hand cannon weaponry utilizing .54cal explosive rounds this is a weapon to be feared, 'Pancake Firearms- Pancake301' Lmgscar.jpg|This is an LMG variant of the popular SCAR-H Assault Rifle G3sniper.jpg|This is a variant of the German G3 assault rifle. It has a scope that can easily be removed to convert back to an assault rifle. Disseassembler.jpg|This is the Dissassembler, It is equipped with a holagraphic sight, Dual Mags, and a grenade launcher. The grenade launcher can fire two rounds in quick succession, or convert to a shotgun. Minigun.jpg|This is a modified version of the vulcan minigun. It is light enough to be carried as an infantry weapon. Sniper.50cal.jpg|This is a semi-automatic sniper rifle produced by Pancake Firearms. It fires .50 caliber anti-material rounds. It is an extremely accurate weapon. It is used mainly by the US Marines and US Navy SEALs. Specopsscar.jpg|A Special Ops version of the SCAR-L Acrpmg.jpg|A desert version of the ACR Modm14.jpg|This is a modified version of the M14. It has a grip and red dot sight to improve accuracy. It also has a 25 round mag. Bc2m416.jpg|An M416 similiar to the one in Bad Company 2. Pmg scarbc2.jpg|A SCAR-L similiar to the one in Bad Company 2 M16sniper.jpg|A sniper version of the M16 Autogrenadelnchr.jpg|The XM13 Automatic Grenade Launcher M14pmged.jpg|The M35 Assault Rifle ,kjnvkafha,fmb.jpg|The XM28 Assault Rifle M2autogl.jpg|The M2 Fully Automatic Grenade Launcher. Makes a big boom. XM36.jpg|The XM36 Prototype, is highly accurate and has a powerful 6.62mm bullet. XM42 Sniper Rifle.jpg|The XM42 is a highly accurate sniper rifle that fires special 11.6mm rounds. 'Flak Jacket Custom Firearms- MIA Epic' Mk. 14 Mod. 2 Enhanced Battle Rifle.jpg|'FJCF Mk. 14 Mod 2 Enhanced Battle Rifle SOPMOD' FJCF Silver Bullet.jpg|'FJCF M81 Silver Bullet' FJCF M18.jpg|'FJCF M18 Assault Rifle' FJCF M3 Shark.jpg|'FJCF M3 Shark' FJCF M1A2 Thompson.jpg|'FJCF M2A1 Thompson' FJCF M10 SMG.jpg|'FJCF M10 Submachine Gun' FJCF M12 MP.jpg|'FJCF M12 Machine Pistol' FJCF M42 DMR.jpg|'FJCF M42 DMR' FJCF M19.jpg|'FJCF M19 Assault Rifle' FJCF M5 Assault Carbine.jpg|'FJCF M5 Assault Carbine' FJCF M15 SMG.jpg|'FJCF M15 Submachine Gun' FJCF M25 Shotgun.jpg|'FJCF M25 Shotgun' myweapon (13).jpg|'M20 Assault Carbine' 'People's Republic of Corey Firearms manufactured by Syco' maufacturers- Sycorabbit myweapon (1).jpg|People's Republic of Corey M6-A2. First used by PRoC milita to rebel against the currupt leaders of Mexico and used again to help the close allys of the United States in World War 3 . The M6-A2 is a simi-automatic assault rifle that fires a 30.06 round out of a 18 round cilp. With to sites to fit on the rifle the weapon is useful in any situation. myweapon (4).jpg|PRoC M5B4 SMG. The Melinda's consent jamming and problems caused the PRoC military to request a better SMG. They got thair wish with the M5B4 this Rugged SMG ,often called the first submachine rifle by those lukey enough to get one, the M5B4 fires an impressive 1500 rpm out of a 45 9mm round clip the M5B4 is one of the best SMG the world has to offer. sadly ,however, it was put in to production right before WW3 and that the Melinda was easier to produce not alot of these rare machine guns where produced to change the tyde of the war. myweapon (6).jpg|PRoC Melinda SMG. the Melinda SMG was the primary SMG used by PRoC milita to fight the Mexicans for independence and later the Russians in WW3 it fired a 50 round 9mm case less clip. It was ,however, cursed with many problems like slow rate of fire, high recoil ,and consent jamming. The Melinda was dicontiued and replaced by the M5B4 after WW3. 'Alvonian Weapon Systems' - File:AWSPH.png|'AWS Powerhouse' File:AWScommando.png|'AWS Commando' (Magazine on left side) File:AWSLeverage.png|'AWS Leverage' File:Farout.png|Alright, so I know these are...different. But I felt compelled to make something extremely futuristic. File:Ready.png|Zombies are coming? F*** that, I'm ready. 'Luepolan Firearms Limited' - Bumblebeeprime09 M5A.jpg|The venerable A3 Assault Rifle is the crown jewel of the Luepolan Firearms. Possessing high stopping power and amazing Handling and accuracy, this rifle can handle a plethora of accessories. M5C.jpg|The A3S is a carbine variant of the A3 Assault Rifle. It is more lightweight and less prone to overheating, and now has an adjustable shoulder stock. LF_Mk._VII.jpg|The S7 Sniper rifle is an extremely accurate weapon, capable of dropping enemies up to 1750 yards. It has a 20-round magazine allowing for more shots before reloading. LF_Mk._XVI.jpg|The G16 is a combat shotgun designed for engagements at short to medium range. It can accept a very wide range of 12 Gauge Ammo types, making it an extremely versatile weapon. Myweapon(20).jpg|The M43B Light Machine Gun is a great addition to any decent fighting force. With it's sheer power, and it's moving, detachable lightweight components, the M43B is a formidable piece of weaponry. LF Mk. X.jpg|A new and advanced piece of weaponry, the P10 is a perfect sidearm in anyone's hands. It's high-tech rechamber system, high accuracy, capacity, and power, make it a reliable secondary. myweapon(32).jpg|One of LFL's first sub-machine guns, the P12MS is accurate, compact, and reliable. It has a very high rate of fire, compensating for the lower damage of the 9mm round. It comes with an integrated silencer. LF Mk. XX.jpg|The A20G is an extreme top-line bullpup assault rifle. It features a shortened barrel, bullpup configuration, and an integrated launcher, capable of firing almost any type of ammunition, provided it is a 40x46mm projectile.. LF Mk. XXV.jpg|The S25D is a high-tech Battle/Designated Marksman Rifle, capable of dropping enemies at ranges up to 1300 yards. The rifle is used in both military service, and by civilians, for hunting. LF Mk. XXIX.jpg|The GL29 marks a new generation of standalone grenade launchers. With a quick reload system, a barrel of decent length, an adjustable stock, and chambering nearly any type of 40x46mm Grenade, this weapon is an amazing addition to any battlefield. myweapon(65).jpg|The P51G is a splendid weapon for close-quarters combat. With a 45-round magazine holding the 9x19mm Parabellum round, this is the weapon to have with you when alone in that dark alley or narrow hall. myweapon(67).jpg|There is no such thing as overkill when it comes to the GL70M. This Automatic Grenade Launcher is an extremely advanced piece of work, with a targeting computer and laser that can transmit information in both light, thermal, and night vision. The recoiling barrel and adjustable bipod both help with accuracy, and if the computer dies or breaks, then there are back-up leaf sights. LF Mk. 33.jpg|The A33M is a good combination of the A3's mobility and the M43B's power. This LSW can pac a real punch with the 100 round Beta-C magazine. The weapon is chambered for 5.56x51mm LFL rounds. myweapon(66).jpg|The R60 AT is the perfect weapon for anything that requires a big boom. This advanced rocket launcher has an 8x scope, a targeting lens that can see in infrared and/or night vision, and comes with back-up iron sights. The launcher can fire Anti-Tank, Anti-Air, High Explosive, or Bunker Busting ammuntion. The launcher also has an adjustable stock and foregrip under the main tube and a flip-out piece for loading the rocket. myweapon(69).jpg|The M80H is one of the best HMGs ever created. It, unlike other firearms designed by LFL, is quite simple and low-tech, but it is still very reliable, accurate and powerful. Chambered for the .50 BMG cartridge, almost nothing will stop this force multiplier. myweapon(70).jpg|When nothing else works, the S50 AM will. This Anti-Material Rifle will pierce through nearly any material, since it is chambered for the .50 BMG. It has a 20x zoom scope and a 6x zoom spotting scope, for identifying targets. The scope can be removed and refitted with an Infrared or Night Vision optic. myweapon(71).jpg|Superior to other designs, the A27 is a true battle rifle. With 20-round box magazines firing the 7.62x51mm NATO and an adjustable stock and front iron sight, this rifle can hold it's own very easily. The Rear sight can be replaced with any standard optic and a Grenade launcher can be mounted under the handguard. myweapon(75).jpg|The G23 is a special shotgun, designed to minimize size and weight without sacrificing power, capacity, and accuracy. This shotgun is semi-automatic, and with special modifications, can go fully automatic. LFMK4.jpg|Designed as a new rifle for the Luepolan Army as part of 'Project Renewal', the LF A4 was designed to replace the aging A3 rifle. The A4 now has a Folding stock and fires the more powerful 7.62x39mm WP round. Myweapon(21).jpg|Also a weapon as part of 'Project Renewal', the LF A4M1 was designed to replace the A3M1. It is similar in features to the A3S, but like its cousin, the A4, it fires the 7.62x39mm M43 round. Myweapon(22).jpg|The LF S9 Is yet another weapon created in response to 'Project Renewal'. It was designed to replace the S7 Sniper Rifle. The S9 retains the S7's bolt action feature, but it now fires the .338 Lapua round. LFmk45.jpg|A new addition to the Leupolan Army, the M45L is designed to give the average rifleman increased firepower. It carries a 45-round magazine and fires the 7.62x51mm NATO. As it possesses lightweight materials, extreme accuracy and a larger magazine, this weapon is superior to the A4 rifle in every way. However, due to budget problems, they are only used as a replacement for a Light Machine Gun, and even then, only if a M33 or M43 is not suited for the mission. This makes it a rare but powerful weapon in the field. Mk. 18.jpg|The M18 Automatic Rifle is a weapon made for export. The design is considered outdated, but various improvements bring it's performance on par with other Automatic Rifles, such as the M27 IAR, the FN HAMR, and the Mk. 45 SAR. The Mk. 18 was developed to be exported to various third-world countries as a cheaper alternative to the RPK-74. The Mk. 18 possesses a 40 round magazine, fires the 7.62x51mm, and has a high rate of fire, low recoil, and moderate damage. SK-3.jpg|The S3 AP is a 12.7x99mm Sniper Rifle. The S3 was designed as a lighter and slimmer replacement for the S50 AP, which was criticized for it's weight and bulk. The SK-3 has extremely low recoil compared to other .50 Caliber Sniper rifles, and it can be fired while crouching. The layout of the Rifle is similar to the Model 70 series of sniper rifles (Model 70, R700P, M24, M40), which hides the anti-material nature of the rifle from enemies. 'SLP Firearms and Rifles - 'EternalBlaze Other PMGs by me can be seen here. SLP SR80.jpg|The SR80 is an SLP light machine gun, based off of the German MG42, produced in WWII. It's rate of fire has been slowed down, damage increased, and less recoil. SLP KTS-5.jpg|The KTS-5 Tactical Shotgun is an SLP shotgun, used mainly for CQC and breaching. Due to its high recoil, yet amazing power, it is not recommeded for regular combat use, and is preferred as a secondary weapon. SLP RSK-4.jpg|The RSK-4 is an SLP heavy machine gun, possessing a 125 belt fed magazine, and deathly power. It is able to gib enemies up to about 2000 meters. SLP MS-5.jpg|The MS-5 is an SLP submachine gun containing a 45 round magazine, deadly accuracy, and a built-in suppressor. It is mainly used for CQC or medium ranged firefights. SLP SS9.jpg|The SS9 is an SLP sniper rifle, containing a 20 round magazine, a variable zoom scope, and deadly accuracy. It has enough power to gib at 6500 meters, while its bullets have enough power to go through two brick walls cleanly. SLP Mk. 4.jpg|The Mk. 4 is an experimental SLP assault rifle. Though still in its early stages, SLP has managed to make a few variants for testing. The Mk. 4 is just a placeholder for a permanent name for now. SLP PRS .50cal.jpg|The PRS .50cal is an SLP super-heavy sniper rifle, containing a 10 round magazine, built in variable zoom, and a lot of recoil, due to its very high power. Like its cousin, the Barret M82, the PRS .50cal packs a punch to its hit, and can kill its targets before they even hear the sound of the gun firing. This isn't commonly used by the U.S. Army, but can be found a lot during special operations. SLP Mk. 17.jpg|The Mk. 17 is an SLP semi-automatic sniper rifle, used mainly by marksmen, however, is still common amongst sniper teams. It possesses a ten round magazine, custom detachable/attachable TASCO scope, low recoil, and high power. It weighs a good 30 to 40 pounds, resulting in its attached bipod. This sniper is a good gun to use at medium to long range. SLP Diablo.jpg|The Diablo is an SLP sub-machine gun, possessing a 20 round magazine, moderate recoil, a high rate of fire, and decent accuracy. It is mainly used by SWAT units and sometimes by CQC operations in the US Military. It's foregrip helps it with its recoil, due to the many reviews about how recoil can be a problem when in battle. SLP Headhunter.jpg|The Headhunter is an SLP single-shot grenade launcher used by almost any country in the United Nations, mostly the United States. It is capable of firing 20 to 40mm grenades, as well as 20 to 40mm smoke grenades. It is used in anti-tank and anti-air operations, however, is so powerful that US forces avoid using it against other ground forces. SLP M-01.jpg|The M-01 is an SLP assault rifle, based off of the Colt M16A1. It is fully automatic, however, possesses a 25 round magazine, high power, and moderate recoil. This is a standard issue assault rifle among US troops, since it can outperform the M16 and M4 Carbine single-handedly. SLP Tango.jpg|The Tango is an SLP bolt-action rifle still in its early production stages. No production has started and only one model stands in the world; the model used to test in SLP Firearms and Rifles. SLP M-02.jpg|The M-02 is an SLP assault rifle and is also the successor of the M-01. Now, it possesses a 28 round magazine, a grenade launcher, and a interchangeable barrel, in case if the existing one packs too much heat. Also, the gun is lesss prone to jam and is much easier to fix if it does. SLP K40.jpg|The K40 is an SLP sub-machine gun. It has a 25 round magazine, a moderate rate of fire, not too much recoil, and a detachable telescopic sight. It can be used in most medium to short range battles, usually dominating most weapons. It is used commonly by the German military, as is was created in the German division of SLP Firearms and Rifles. SLP K50.jpg|The K50 is the successor of the SLP sub-machine gun K40. It retains many traits, including its moderate rate if fire and not too much recoil. However, it does have a new grip and a new scope, due to the telescopic scope on the K40 failing most times. It also possesses a 30 round magazine now. SLP GMG.jpg|The GMG is an SLP heavy machine gun. "GMG" stands for G'atling '''M'achine 'G'un. It has four revolving barrels, each firing about ten rounds a second. It has a 250 round magazine, moderate recoil, and a moderate rate of fire. It is best for support fire, since it would most likely blow up any human, due to its high power. SLP KTS-6.jpg|The '''KTS-6 is an SLP tactical shotgun, the successor of the KTS-5. Now, it has been given more power, longer range, and the bullets spread out more when fired. This is mainly used in CQC, due to its ineffectiveness in medium to long range quarters and shotgun nature. It can also hold incendiary rounds, as well as grenades, with special modifications. SLP R50.jpg|The R50 is an SLP semi-automatic sniper rifle. It is capable of gibbing enemies at almost any distance, and is usually preferred for assassinations. It has a seven round magazine, a default ACOG Trijicon scope, and a detachable suppressor. It is mainly used by United States sniper teams. SLP M-03.jpg|The M-03 is a special variant of the SLP "M-0" series. In terms of appearance, it is very different, obvoiusly. In terms of performance, it is much more accurate, with less recoil, and it doesn't overheat as often. This has not replaced the M-02, however, and is used in special operations, due to a pre-made silencer. SLP S1.jpg|The S1 is an SLP submachine gun, possessing a 25 round magazine, a built in grip, a moderate rate of fire, a small amount of recoil, and moderate power. This is used in stealth missions, as recoil is reduced when a suppressor is added, thus making a great stealthy firearm. It is also used by the SAS commonly. SLP Game Catcher.jpg|The "Game Catcher" is an SLP semi-automatic rifle. It is a civilian rifle only, as it is used for hunting and has not been tested for military purposes. It contains a 20 round magazine, moderate recoil, moderate power, and a variable rate of fire. SLP Ripper.jpg|The Ripper is an SLP light machine gun. It consists of a 100 round magazine, moderate recoil, a moderate rate of fire, and high power. It is used mainly by U.S. light machine gunners, but can also be seen in use by other partnering countries with the US. It is considered a great weapon in most conditions, but usually is at its worst when it precipitates. SLP Gold Minigun.jpg|The Golden Minigun is a prop created by SLP. Despite not being a real weapon, it can fire any type of pellets. It is supposed to resemble a portable minigun, with 4 rotating barrels. SLP SK-240.jpg|The SK-240 is an SLP assault rifle made from the German branch. Because of its high power, little recoil, automatic rate of fire, and ability to not jam as much, it is a standard issue assault rifle. However, some soldiers may find the 20 round magazine a bit lacking, as the weapon can burn t hrough ammo quickly if used carelessly. SLP SK-250.jpg|The SK-250 is the spiritual successor of the famed SK-240 made by the German branch of SLP. It has very similar statistics, but a select fire capability has been added, a default grenade launcher, and smaller iron sights have been added for conveniences. This is considered better than its predecessor by most, but others would argue. SLP GR-4.jpg|The GR-4 is an SLP automatic shotgun. It contains a 10 round magazine, high recoil, high power, and a moderate rate of fire. It is also compatible with a drum magazine, and other attachments such as a custom sight. It has been tested against the AA-12, and has been proven itself to be better in terms of overall statistics. SLP SC-5.jpg|The SC-5 is an SLP light machine gun. It possesses a 40 round magazine, moderate recoil, a high rate of fire, and moderate accuracy. It is seen commonly used by mobile light machine gunners, but is terrible as a support gunner, due to its small magazine; however, it can be reloaded much faster than most LMGs. The SC-5 is compatible with many attachments, unlike a lot of LMGs today, such as a EOTech Holographic Sight, suppressor, grip, and many others. SLP RP-880.jpg|The RP-880 is an SLP submachine gun used by SWAT teams in CQC. It possesses a 24 round magazine, built-in foregrip, low recoil, and high power. Because of this, it is deadly at close range, but may be a bit inaccurate at long range. It's not commonly seen, however, but can be seen in states of emergency. SLP Techno.jpg|The Techno is an SLP sniper rifle. It is still in development stages, so not much is known yet. It has a 20 round magazine, and features a revolutionary scope invented by SLP members. SLP Prowler.jpg|The Prowler is an SLP submachine gun, possessing a moderate rate of fire, low recoil, decent accuracy, and a 20 round magazine. The Prowler is better in close and medium range battles, as its recoil and low power at long range can make it ineffective and the user vulnerable. Despite this, it can beat most submachine guns and shotguns when at close and medium range due to its accuracy and moderate rate of fire. SLP Knight.jpg|The Knight is an SLP rifle possessing a slow rate of fire, great accuracy, high power, and moderate recoil. The Knight is a great weapon to use from medium to long range, and can even be used in close quarters because of its "select fire" option. Also, it is a very competitive weapon because of its large magazine size, deadly power, and amazing statistics. It is currently not in use, however. SLP TX-1.jpg|The TX-1 is an SLP assault rifle. The TX-1, unlike all other SLP assault rifles, can also change to single fire, as well as three round burst, making it superior. However, its rather mediocre accuracy and moderate recoil may handicap the user, thus making the weapon perform worse. Despite this, the TX-1 can also be used as a semi-automatic sniper with the right modifications, and recoil and be reduced with a foregrip or bipod. eb1.jpg|The R7 Huntley is an SLP submachine gun, manufactured for regular and special ops use. It possesses a medium rate of fire, mediocre accuracy (at range), high power, and a decent amount of recoil. With the regular variant, the weapon is better off in close to medium range and can take out multiple targets with one magazine. With the spec ops variant, the weapon has been changed so it can adapt to long range environments as well. The weapon overall, however, is used primarily in special operations rather than by regular soldiers. SLP Osaka.jpg|The Osaka is an SLP assault rifle. It possesses a decently fast rate of fire while maintaining accuracy at medium and short ranges. Because of its high rate of fire, the Osaka can blow through its 25 round magazine easily, which is a major drawback. If fired in short bursts, however, it can be useful against multiple targets, due to its high power. It is currently still in its production stages. SLP Tora.jpg|The Tora is an SLP pistol, the first of its kind made by SLP. It possesses a 11 round magazine. It can also be converted to a machine pistol, can equip various optics, a suppressor, and some foregrips. It is useful in medium to close ranges, like most pistols, but is somewhat lacking in longer ranges. It is produced for civilian use around the world. "Tora" in Japanese means tiger. SLP Sparx.jpg|The Sparx is an SLP sniper rifle. Because of its performance, it easily replaces all other SLP sniper rifles and is currently in use by the U.S. Military. It is rather lightweight (for a sniper rifle with enormous power) and is really effective in terms of power and accuracy. Howlett-Mitchell GmbH - i.e. Method HM_Lucifer.jpg|An exceptional weapon, the HM Lucifer Adaptive Combat Rifle 9 boasts an impressive accuracy along with great handling. At 3.042 Kilograms, a 13 inch barrel, using 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition and a well known reputation of rarely jamming the HM Lucifer ABR9 proves to be a diverse and adaptive combat weapon. The HM Lucifer ABR9 is in current use by Australia, Belgium, Canada, Czech Republic, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Ireland, Luxembourg, Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Sweden, UK, and the USA as of 2014. HM_Chaos.jpg|A diverse and unique weapon, the HM Chaos Individual Grenade Launcher 25 can fire a multitude of 40mm grenades and is easily loaded. At a weight of 4.82 Kilograms it is considered moderate weight, but has a slow fire rate. The HM Chaos IGL25 is in current use by Australia, Austria, Belgium, Canada, Germany, Ireland, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Norway, Slovakia, Sweden, and the USA as of 2014. HM_Shadow.jpg|The HM Shadow Stealth Carbine 14 is a sub-sonic firing carbine with a built-in suppressor. It has a very high rate of fire and uses a 5.45x39mm Sub-Sonic round and is very lightweight at 2.18 Kilograms. However, it has a moderate to high recoil during prolonged periods of firing. The HM Shadow SC14 is in current use by Austria, Belgium, Canada, Czech Republic, France, Germany, Luxembourg, Netherlands, New Zealand, Sweden, UK, and the USA as of 2014. Updated Fire Arms Collector1 Locked and Loaded.jpg|The UFA Short Automatic Rifle (SAR) is a comeback to the canceled XM8 with a mix of the SCAR-H. It's has 40% less recoil then most Assault rifles and has an easy safe mode lock. Its cartridge can use .45 ACP or .300 Winchester Magnum. It can attach to Grenade launchers, Red dot sights, ACOGs, and Suppressors. It is being used by USA and the UK. AUG UPDATE.jpg|The UFA Desert Combat Rifle (DCR) is made from parts of the Steyr AUG and the M16. It is a bullpup Assault rifle with a 40 round magazine that uses .357 Magnum. It can attach to M320 grenade launcher, Red dot sights, ACOGs, Sniper Scoped, and Suppressors. It is used by the USA, UK, and Germany. awesomegun.jpg|I wanted a Grenader that looked like a .357. :D Shotsnipe.jpg|Shotgun Sniper! 'NXT Gen Rifle Co.' - DeadRaiser ''Production Models A1 Assault Rifle.jpg|'A1 Assault Rifle''' - The first official assault rifle made by NXT Gen Rifles. Its classification of "A" in the A1's name is the new standard classification for assault weapons. The A1 is chambered for the 6.25 x 95mm round and has a 25 round, straight magazine. It can hit a target up to 1, 500 meters away with excellent accuracy. It is not usually fitted with a flashlight, but this example has one. The A1 served beside the M16A5 in 2045-2062, but was unpopular with soldiers. It was removed from service in 2071 and replaced with the A10 Assault Rifle. M16A5 (DR).jpg|'M16A5 Assault Rifle' - One of the last AR-15 based assault rifles to be massed produced after 2040. Despite the changing of weapon designations, the weapon still retains the use of the old classification system. The M16A5 is chambered for the 5.56 x 45mm round and has a 30-round, box magazine. It has a slightly longer range the M16A4, but it has greatly improved accuracy. The M16A5 was phased out of military service in 2062 by the A5 Assault Rifle. M3 Micro-Carbine.jpg|'M3 Micro-Carbine' - Description to be added. M2 Savage.jpg|'M2 Savage' - Description to be added. L85A2C.jpg|'L85A2C' - Description to be added. FNC-Para.jpg|'FNC-Para' - Description to be added. F2000.jpg|'F2000' - Description to be added. Diemaco C8A3.jpg|'C8A3' - Description to be added. Diemaco C8A1.jpg|'C8A1' - Description to be added. M4A2.jpg|'M4A2' - Description to be added. M14A3 Garand.jpg|'M14A3 Garand' - Description to be added. A49.jpg|'A49 Assault Rifle' - Description to be added. C2.jpg|'C2 Assault Carbine' - Description to be added. M14DA1 SAW.jpg|'M14A3E2 SAW' - Description to be added. C12 Avenger.jpg|'C12 "Avenger" Carbine' - Description to be added. C4 Carbine.jpg|'C4 Carbine' - Description to be added. ''Prototypes/Export Models X15 Assault Rifle.jpg|'X15 Assault Rifle''' - The X15 Assault Rifle was a prototype rifle that was in development from 2067-2071. It was susceptible to mechanical failures and high recoil, which ultimately lead to the weapon's demise. It was chambered for the 6.25 x 95mm round and had a 25 round straight magazine, similar to the A1 Assault Rifle. In 2071, the weapon's development was halted and only one out of the 16 prototypes built survive today. It is located in the Springfield Armory Museum in Springfield, Massachusetts. Stinger Arms Co. floody16 New_M-30_DMR.jpg|The M-30 Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR) is a modular, bull-pup precision rifle, which guarantees accuracy at distances beyond a mile, due to it's unique design, which features a quick-chambering mode, which allows the weapon to use several types and sizes of ammo. This weapon can be fitted with a wide array of sights, magazines, triggers, handguards, electronic measures and silencers, properties that turn it into an efective field weapon for designated marksmen and snipers. Mk-5.jpg|The Mk-5 Carabine is a shorter version of the early prototype of the cancelled "Raptor" project. Designed for extreme mobility and decent firepower, the Mk-5, nicknamed "Raptor", for the project mentioned before, uses 5.56mm ammo, and can be fitted with an extended array of attachments, such as sight, silencers, magazines, foregrips, and grenade launchers. A special ammunition type is currently in development, but the details are still secret. FaäKoIn Arms, GmbH/ S.A. de C.V. StK-99.jpg|The StK-99 was developed in 1999 to complement the MKS.74, which was issued to frontlines. While second line troops and vehicle crew needed something more easy to maneuver. In 1997, development began, it is chambered into 7.92x33, which is used in the StG-44. It's 352mm long, weights less than 5 lbs. and it can be adapted to use 4.6mm, 5.56 and 7.62mm. Una pinche SF-21 que te putea.jpg|The SF-21 is a 12 gauge shotgun. Prior to its development in 1989, shotguns were limited to only 100 yards as their max. range, while this shotgun has a max. range of 160 yards. It can also use 6.27 gauge used in the KS-23, 8 gauge and 16 gauge. MKS.74 Pimpeado.jpg|This rifle was developed in the 1990's as a replacement for the M16, AK-47 and G3. The rifle is chambered into 6.5x55 Swedish Mauser and its mechanism is similar to the gas-operated rotating bolt used in the G36. This image includes a Non Gun. McP-99.jpg|The McP-99, fires 5.6mm at 937.5 RPM. Overpowered in videogames, great for Real-Life combat. Commando modificado.jpg|This is a modified CAR-15 Commando modified to accept 5.45mm M74 and 7.62mm M43 used in Kalashnikov variants which were widely used in the Gulf War. Silver Hawken Armories M4AK647.jpg|An AK-47 and M16 Combined, just for kicks. M4-1 CQC.jpg|M4-1 Is a custom Model of a M4, Desinged for Close Quarters Combat. SM-78.jpg|The SM-25 Is a Custom Sniper with a x12 Zooming Scope, It is also fitted with an Razor Sharp Bayonet is anything come to Close Qaurters Glock M7.jpg|A custom of the Popular Glock Models. It has a 12 round Clip. J-Z8 Heavy Machine Gun.jpg|The J-Z8 Is a Heavy Machine Gun designed to rip apart Hostiles with 50. Cal Turrent rounds. It has a 100 round Drum Magizine. M85 Grenade Launcher.jpg|The M85 Is a 4 Round Clip fed Grenade Launcher, it can fire Chemical Grenades, Frag Grenades, and Napalm Grenades. M.A.R.S. FIREARMS by axle909 myweapon (4).jpg|a cool fusion of a ak-47 with a m16 Myweapon (4).jpg|my first weapon upload i hope you guys think its pretty cool myweapon 12.jpg|hey guys here's a tactical remake of the mp5 myweapon (8).jpg|ok this is my best so far, the first trigger is for close range rapid fire it should also be noted that the stock is foldable.the second trigger is for lone range semi-auto sniping and finally the third trigger is for tactical bombing. also in case of ammo depletion there is a backup knife, this is one mean machine gun Axel909's weapons Myweapon 12.jpg Myweapon (4).jpg Myweapon (6).jpg Myweapon (8).jpg|hi guys i think by far this is my best gun the firearm itself contains cqc rapid fire then fold the stock to use the semi-auto sniping then i came up with this idea of tactical granade launching any ways if you use this in the battle field your enemy's would probably run in fear myweapon (10).jpg|ok guys this gun differs slightly unlike the other ones which fire granades this one fires knives! oh and this is a automatic sniper pretty cool huh? Special "K" Weapons Plant - Codfan1577 The MAC-50 combines the efectiveness of the rapid fire "crime causer" Mac-10 with the stopping power of the .50 AE round. It fires in fully automatic and semi automatic and is compatible with assault clips and tripe stack clips. Also, it uses a tactical stock, comonly refered as the shoulder thing that goes up. Universal weapons-Cod monan myweapon (35).jpg|Vector CMG myweapon (36).jpg|MAR.35, Reflex Sight. myweapon (11).jpg|Scar-T With hybrid sight, the T in Scar-T stands for Tactical as this is a tactical variant of the Scar-L myweapon (37).jpg|MP5 Sniper variant myweapon (39).jpg|MP5. Assault Variant myweapon (41).jpg|AR-25, American Assault Rifle developed as a replacement for the M16 myweapon (43).jpg|This gun is called the Tac. 9mm, it's a mix of the AUG para and the scope is from the FN2000 myweapon (44).jpg|M16 Sniper Variant, used as a tactical sniper rifle. myweapon (42).jpg|I don't think this gun turned out as I thought it would but it looks ok. Its a M249 SAW assault variant myweapon (48).jpg|This gun is the XM8 sniper variant, like the M16 sniper variant it is used as a tactical sniper. myweapon (49).jpg|This gun is called the M50 Tac. its a high power sniper rifle and is mostly used by spec ops, it also takes skill to use this as it lacks a pistol grip. myweapon (50).jpg|This gun is another sniper rifle, I call it the DMR.12 Its kinda like a RSASS mixed with a MK14. It can fire semi and fully automatic and carries a 24 round magizine. myweapon (56).jpg|This gun is a SMG and it looks a bit futuristic, I call it the M2 CQB. I first planned to make it look like a sniper rifle but I've already made a few. myweapon (57).jpg|UW147, its kinda like a battle/CQB rifle. If you turn the red switch it becomes a Semi-Auto Batle rifle if you turn it again it becomes a close range tactical rifle, it is also compatible with the MARS sight. myweapon (58).jpg|This gun is called the M3 Rapid Fire, it features an extremely high 1500rpm and carries a 50 round magizine located in the top section of the gun. myweapon (59).jpg|Tac. 15 machine pistol. This gun is a tactical Sub Machine gun developed in 2015 and issued to most american special forces. myweapon (60).jpg|AK Tactical, Disigned as a tactical variant of the AK-47. myweapon (65).jpg|I think this gun is one of the best I've made so far. The BR.45 is a tactical batle rifle developed for long range firefights. myweapon (67).jpg|I call this gun the M50 DMR, its kinda like the WA2000 as it uses a bullbup design. It also carries a 30 round magizine. myweapon (68).jpg|M2A2 Carbine. M6 Commando.jpg|This is the M6 Commando Rifle, it's used as a CQB rifle by most special forces. myweapon. 12.jpg|This the CQAC Rifle, its a tactical close range rifle used for breaching rooms and clearing tight spaces. myweaponddd.jpg|AMP.9 myweapon : ) : ( HHHHH.jpg|KABOR.45 myweapon Auto mag.jpg|M4 AutoMag. Its a tactical machine pistol variant of the M4 assault rifle. Although it may not look like an M4 it uses its upper reciever. It also includes a build in Sight. myweapon G36.jpg|G741 Sniper Rifle. Prototype sniper rifle developed in the early 2020's. PMG.PNG|SAR.9, (Sub Assault Rifle) the SAR.9 is a tactical assault rifle/SMG. It features a folding stock and 30 round Mag. It is also the first in a new class of weapons developed by Universal weapons. myweapon uuu.jpg|HPR.50, 50 Caliber bolt action Sniper Rifle. myweapon MMP5.jpg|MP5-B. Another SAR type rifle. Bullpup version of the MP5. Frontline Global Operations, Ltd. - Randommerc701 Myweapon(2.0).jpg|The MR-101 BR is the primary assault weapon of FGO mercenaries since 2030. It chambers a 5.56x45mm NATO and 40mm M203 GL. It is nicknamed the "Doom Rifle" by both FGO mercs and CHSDF alike for it's two-round burst and higher than normal accuracy as well as it's reputation as a reliable firearm akin of the AK-47. Myweapon(RM701).jpg|The MR-117 DMR is the product of FGO's research into the failings of most modern sniper rifles since the Silencer War. It chambers an enhanced 5.56x45mm NATO and boasts both an integrated suppressor and a range of four thousand yards. It is know to CHSDF Troopers as the "Silent Reaper". myweapon(3.0).jpg|The MR-77 SAW is the primary weapon used by FGO's SpecFor unit since 2024. It chambers a 7.62x39mmR and a 200 round box magazine. Myweapon(9.0).jpg|The ACR SPEC OPS is the primary rifle of FGO's SpecFor unit. This variant fires the 7.62x39mmR round. Myweapon(12.0).jpg|The ACR Grenadier variant is used by FGO's mainline forces and executives when traveling to hostile enviroments myweapon (10.0).jpg|The MS-100 SR became the primary sniper rifle of FGO's Mercs as the Corporate War raged on. Although cheaper to mass produce than the MR-117 DMR, the MS-100 was plagued with constant jamming and had a reputation of exploding after the tenth reload giving it the nickname the "Pipebomb on steriods". FGO Shotgun.jpg|The SG-95 "Scattershot" is the primary shotgun of FGO Mercenaries. CHSDF Systems, LLC - Randommerc701 MA-90 R.jpg|The MA-90 R is the long range precision rifle developed by the CHSDF as a counter to the FGO's MR-117 DMR. It fires a modified .50 Cal BMG and is nicknamed "Cerberus" by the operatives of the office of Special Tactics and Reconaissance. MA-90 SAW.jpg|The MA-90 SAW is the primary light machine gun of the CHSDF, mainly the Marines, however the SPECTREs realized its potential as a spec ops weapon. Like the MA-90 AR, it chambers the 6.8mm Remmington. It is nicknamed by both US and CHSDF Marines as "The Terminator" and "Bullet Stalker" by the SPECTREs. MA-90 AR.jpg|The MA-90 ICWS is the verstile workhorse of the Cameron High School Defence Forces,the MA-90 AR is the standard variant, chambering a 6.8mm Remmington round and multiple attachment rails for easy customization. It is nicknamed "Lancer". Myweapon (6.0).jpg|The MP-5X is the primary SMG of the CHSDF. It is the cheaper alternative to the MA-90 PDW. Myweapon(7.0).jpg|The CAR-15M is the primary carbine of the CHSDF 8th Obital Shock Army. Although obsolete by most modern standards, the "Commando" still proves itself as an accurate and reliable carbine. This variant fires the 6.8mm Remmington round. MA90.jpg|The MA-90 PDW is the primary SMG for most CHSDF field commanders, althougth it sees limited use by US Navy SEALS. It fires both the 9x19mm and .45 ACP rounds with little to no modifications needed. myweapon (13.0).jpg|The XMA-90 LMG is the prototype of the MA-90 SAW. Even in this stage, the XMA-90 LMG saw action late into the Silencer War during the Battle of Camp Lejeune, where it bested the Silencer MG-42M SAW. Like its successor, the XMA-90 LMG is chambered with the 6.8mm Remmington. MP-5T.jpg Private Weapon Systems, Gloryman3 = Myweapon (6).jpg|The G1 carbine, built by Private Weapons Systems, is a revolutionary carbine chambered into 6.9x66mm rounds designed by the same company. This weapon uses a unique system that dramatically reduces recoil. The weapon also has a built-in flash suppressor and can fit a wide variety of accessories, including the GH1 grenade launcher, specifically designed for this weapon myweapon (7).jpg|AR5 Carbine, one of the best weapons systems built by PWS. Featuring a built-in scope, the scope can adjust to just any situation, including long range sniping to close quarters. The rifle also features a 45-round magazine for its 7.29x33mm cartridge, although it can also be chambered into 5.56 or 7.62 rounds Velzen en Zoon co. - Weejoh-_- VZ FEAR.png|VZ FEAR, Fast Engaging Adaptive Rifle. High damage, high rate of fire, medium-short range, medium recoil, magazine size 32, 4 round burst (Automatic) VZ SMG.png|VZ PDW-15, Personal Defense Weapon 2015, Low Damage, High rate of fire, medium-high range, low recoil, mag size of 40 rounds, automatic. VZ PDW.png|VZ P25X, High Damage, Medium rate of fire, Medium-Long range, Low Recoil, 50 rounds. The magazine is at the red bullit, you can reload it by puling the most left handle, that one which looks like a sight, up and trow the mag out. put a new mag in and pul the handle down. The speed reload version doesn't have to be pul up but you can swipe it. VZ P20.png|VZ G90, Fast shooting pistol, high damage but medium recoil and low accuracy. Still its excellent if you need a quick sidearm, because it kills fast VZ Scar.png|VZ STAR-H, Special Tactics Assault Rifle - Heavy, high damage but low rate of fire. High range. With a bipod its a excellent long firefight weapon VZ Micro Rifle.png|VZ MC95, Micro Carbine. Balanced carbine, medium accuracy and distance. Medium-High rate of fire but medium-low damage. I VZ Vector KARD.png|VZ TDG, Tactics and Dual Gun. Its is a CQB rifle. High damage but low rate of fire and range. VZ Anonymos.png|VZ HBAW VZ Anonymous2.png|VZ STAR-L VZ Tri.png|VZ Tri Bolt, rocket launcher that fires 3 rockets in one shot. Lock on for choppers and tanks. 1-2 hits for chopper and 3 hits for a tank DCR-X.png|VZ DCR-X, Dual Combat Rifle, Experimental. The newest gun from Velzen en Zoon corporation. High tech Dual gas operators, two magazines in the gun. One with 7.62x 51 mm and the other with 5.56x45 mm. There is a battle mode and an assault mode. Battle mode is Based on FAL OSW and assault mode is based on the MSMC